With the development of the touch display technology, the in-cell touch technology has been more and more widely applied. By adoption of the in-cell touch technology, a screen can be designed thinner and lighter. Moreover, touch-control elements are integrated into a display panel, so that the panel inherently has the touch function, and hence there is no need to bond and assemble a touch panel and the display panel together any more. However, because additional touch-control elements, for instance, driving electrodes and sensing electrodes, must be disposed in the display panel in the current in-cell touch technology, additional manufacturing processes are required, and hence the costs can be increased.